The Boy I love
by Lady-Sanosuke
Summary: I feel as though I am a shadow on a wall with no one to love me. That is until I met him. He showed me how to be loved and to accept who you really are.


Ok I don't own any of these characters... so don't hurt me!

There he was again! That strange boy that was so close yet so far away. He was smiling as he had no care in the world. I smiled at the thought at me smiling at this boy and he not even knowing yet still smiling. Sometimes I would pretend it was me who he was smiling at. Then I wake up and remember I am invisible. A shadow on the wall, nothing more than that, or so I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by my friend, Tei Shin. Tei Shin was 1 year older thaqn me and a completely opposite personality. However, we both shared a secret. making her one of my best friends.

"Hitomi!" Tei Shin frowned impatiently, "hurry up, were gonna be late for breakfast!" I sighed and gathered my stuff to the Great Hall. Finally, after taking 5 minutes and me still looking for things, she gave up and left without me. It didn't bother me so much because I wasn't that hungry. I began to pick up the pace though, so I had at least time to grab a muffin. Just as I had finished, my other friend, Aliea came down from the dorm. I waited for her and we began heading towards the Great Hall. Aliea had black hair down to her waist, bright yellow eyes, and the best smile. She would always make you feel good about yourself no matter what the situation. She also knew the secret that Tei Shin and I shared, and another I didn't tell Tei Shin about.

"Tomi," said Alies, "You look a bit distracted today. Is anything wrong?" "Of course not," I answered. "Ahh," said Aliea, "I see. You were staring at "him" again weren't you?" I blushed and didn't say anything. Aliea smiled, "Why don't you just ask him out?" I stared at her in shock, "yea, just waluz up to him and say, "Hey, would you like to go out?" Yea right! He only knows me as my sisters friend. Aliea laughed and said, "Oh, please, he knows your name, and besides, I've heard he has a crush on someone in Gryffindor, which may I remind you is our house." "Yea," I say sarcasticly, "and he chose me." "Hey," says Aliea, "it could happen." I shake my head and we walk into the Great Hall. "Besides," I say, "wouldn't it be kinda weird for me to be dating your brother?" "No way," says Aliea, "I think it would be cute!" We both laugh and reach for something to eat. I read over my schedule and realize I dreaded 1st class, Potions. Go figure, and Aliea wasn't even in the same class as me. All alone for my first hour of potions. This will be a fun class. I wave good-bye to Aliea and Tei Shin, who I had found, and started towards the dungens. Several people were already there. There wasn't anyone whom I was really friends with so i took my own seat. I watched people file into the room. Thats when Is aw him. He was with his best friends, Ron and Hermione, who were now going out. Ron aand Hermione took a seat next to each other behind me. I turned around and took out the book I had that I kept my drawings and poems in. I opened it and began to sketch. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and I saw "him". "Do you mind if I sit here?" he askes. I shake my head, smile, and start to draw again. "So what has my sister said about me? Anything bad?" he askes. "oh Harry," Hermione says and rolls her eyes. "What?" says Harry, "im curious." "Oh yes," I say sarcasticly, "Aliea lives to make you sound bad." Hermione laughed. "Haha," says Harry, "very funny." "No problem," I say, "I'm here all week." I smile. "Ooo," says Ron, "she's got a sense of humor, Harry." I shrugg my shoulders and start to draw again. Harry looks over my shoulder. "Hey," he says, "those aren't bad.What else you got in there?" "A few poems, and other little drawings," I respond. "Can I read some?" askes Harry. "yea," says Hermione, "I want to rea some too." I hesitate for a second then hand my book over to harry. He reads a few then passes them to Hermione. Harry was about to say something when the professor walks out. He starts us up on a potion with the directions on the board. We began our potion and with about 5 minutes left we finish. It wasn't to bad. We weren't allowed to talk so I began drawing again. I felt Harry poke me so I looked over and he handed me a note. It said, "Who are all those poems about?" I could feel myself blushing and I wrote down "no one." He looked at me and wrote, "Yea right! Give me a hint at least." I sighed and wrote, "He's in our house, in our year." "Do I know him?" writes Harry. "Yes," I respond. "Those poems were amazing," he writes, "I wish someone wrote something like that about me." "If only you knew," I think. Here I am sitting next to the boy I have this huge crush oon and he likes my poems. It seems like a dream come true, but he will never like me, I'm just a shadow on a wall. Its ok sometimes because I don't want to stand out but I wish I did stand out to him.


End file.
